


Living with Ghosts

by valllllll



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Ouija Board, but maybe not!, i mean like TECHNICALLY red and blue r there, im sorry if anything sounds off!!??, read it how u want to, theyre dead though i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valllllll/pseuds/valllllll
Summary: Ghoul finds an old Ouija board and decides to try it out.It doesn't go *exactly* as anticipated...
Relationships: Blue/Red (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: 2019 Danger Days Holiday Gift Exchange





	Living with Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangoria/gifts).



> This is my backup gift for @saturn-fizz (tumblr)!!!
> 
> I tried my best to combine the prompts 'Playing board games together' and 'Cryptid/Ghost hunting', I hope you enjoy it!!!

“What’s…” Ghoul narrowed his eyes and brought the dark wooden box closer to his face, “Oyjah?”

Kobra glanced over at him from the diner booth, “What?”

Ghoul had been digging around in the cabinets of the Diner again, looking for anything new to entertain himself with. Life got boring late at night, especially when half your crew was out on a run. Ghoul insisted that he needed SOMETHING to entertain himself with. So far he’d found a bunch of old pre-wars board games in one of the old storage closets. Games like Monopoly, Scrabble, Sorry!, Clue, and a bunch of others like them, most, with the names worn off. Ghoul said they all looked lame, and tossed them all into the growing pile of boring board games. 

Except for the ‘Oyjah’ one of course, Ghoul seemed genuinely interested in the box. Kobra didn’t know what was so enticing about it, so he decided to go sit next to him, and look over his shoulder to get a better look at the box. "Ouija" was inscribed across the front in golden lettering. It was pretty. Kobra could see why Ghoul had taken an interest in it.

“Oyjah. What d’ya think it is?”

Kobra didn’t know what he thought it was, it just looked like a fancy board game. Maybe it was. The only way to find out was to open the box.

“I dunno. Open it, maybe?”

Ghoul grunted, and went about opening it. The box was like a little wooden chest, it had a latch on the front. It didn’t seem to be locked, and wasn’t too rusted over to where Ghoul had trouble popping it open with his hands. When he’d gotten it open, the hinges squealed as Ghoul lifted the lid. 

From over Ghoul’s shoulder, Kobra could see what was inside the box. An old yellowing board with the alphabet, a picture of the sun and moon,  _ ‘GOOD BYE’ _ ,  _ ‘YES’ _ ,  _ ‘NO’ _ , and numbers from 1 to 0 painted on. Along with the board, there was also a wooden heart shaped object with a hole punched in it. It looked similar to a guitar pick, though it was a bit bigger. The only other thing in the box was an old paper folded up, which it looked as if it would disintegrate if someone were to do so much as touch it.

Surprisingly, the paper did not, in fact, disintegrate when Ghoul made the decision to take it out of the box and unfold it. He looked it over and handed it to Kobra.

Right, he wanted him to read it too. Kobra read the paper to himself. They seemed to be instructions for how to use the board and the weird wooden guitar pick. A planchette, actually, as the paper told him. The entire game - _ if you could even call it that  _ \- seemed to revolve around communicating with the dead. Interesting. When he finished reading through, he handed the paper back.

“So…” Ghoul grinned, “Wanna try it?”

“I mean, I don’t think anythin’ is gonna happen, but if something  _ does _ happen, how can we be sure we don’t summon some… I dunno, evil spirit or somethin’?”

Ghoul hummed and glanced back down at the board, shrugging, “I don’t think it’s really summoning, so much as talkin’ to em, y’know? Plus, I could take an evil spirit in a fight.”

“Sure you can.”

“I know I can! I’ll defend you against fuckin’ Casper the ghost.”

“Casper could beat your ass.”

“No he couldn’t, and I’ll prove it right now! If you wanna play, of course.” he looked at Kobra expectantly, “I need another person.” 

“Sure, I guess. What’s the  _ worst _ that could happen?”

Ghoul looked him dead in the eye, “We could do something wrong and summon a demon, who would reduce our souls to nothing. We could simply cease to exist.”

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s gonna happen. It’s just a stupid board game, I’ll be surprised if anything  _ does _ happen.”

“Suit yourself, nonbeliever. Something’s gonna happen. I can  _ feel _ it.”

“Go off, I guess. Just don’t be disappointed when Casper’s a no-show.”

Ghoul huffed, picking up the box and bringing it over to a booth. He shoved a few empty cans of Power Pup off the table, before taking out the board and planchette, setting them down. He put the instruction sheet next to the board, and slid into the seat in front of it.

Kobra followed suit, bringing 2 of the candles spread around the Diner to the table, so as to see the board better. He took the seat next to Ghoul.

“Okay, so the paper says we gotta put both hands on the thingy. Yours and mine.”

Ghoul put the planchette in the middle of the board, putting both hands on it, Kobra did too. 

“Okay, now we gotta move it in a circle and stuff so it gets ready, or something like that…” Ghoul trailed off, moving the planchette lightly in a circle with Kobra.

Kobra didn’t seriously think it would work. It was a stupid pre-wars gag game, it couldn’t  _ actually _ make them talk to ghosts. The thought alone was ridiculous. Talking to dead people through a board game. Stupid. All he was doing was going along with what Ghoul wanted. Hopefully that would keep him from blowing a hole in the side of the Diner again.

"Um, are there any spirits around?" Ghoul kept his eyes on the planchette, waiting for even the slightest bit of movement.

Kobra and Ghoul waited for about 30 seconds, and Kobra was about to take his hand off, when he felt something. Something was moving the planchette, and that something most certainly wasn't Ghoul. He was sure of it. The room went cold, despite all the candles still being lit. Kobra tried to tell himself it was just night time. There was probably a draft somewhere, right? Right. And that was Ghoul moving the planchette to try and prove him wrong, right?  _ WRONG.  _ Kobra's mind screamed at him that that statement was wrongwrongwrong. It was concerning, but at the time, Kobra's only concern seemed to be keeping his hands on the planchette.

His and Ghoul's hands came to a stop when the hole on the planchette was above the  _ 'YES' _ on the board. Huh. Turns out there was a spirit after all.

"Holy shit…" Ghoul whispered under his breath. He looked ecstatic.

Kobra kept to himself.

"Well then, spirit, would you- er, mind giving us your name?"

Kobra watched in a mix of horror and fascination as the planchette slid over the  _ 'R' _ , the  _ 'E' _ , and the  _ 'D' _ .  _ RED _ . The spirit's name was RED. Ghoul had opened his mouth to ask another question when the planchette jerked back over the  _ 'A' _ , the  _ 'N' _ , and the  _ 'D' _ . 

And? There were more spirits?

_ One more spirit.  _ Kobra's head whispered. He still didn't question it.

The planchette slowly slid over the letters  _ 'B' _ ,  _ 'L' _ ,  _ 'U' _ , and  _ 'E' _ .

Kobra didn't realize he'd said anything until after he'd said it. "Red and Blue."

Ghoul's head jerked back around at him. He seemed mad, and it took Kobra a second to register why.  _ Oh yeah, there was only supposed to be one speaker.  _ Hm. Apparently ghosts were picky about that sort of thing. That was stupid. Ghosts should learn to suck it up. After glaring at Kobra for a few seconds, Ghoul turned his head back to the board.

"Sorry about him, but if you're still there, are you evil spirits?"

It didn't take long for the board to respond with,  _ 'H-E-S-F-I-N-E' _ and the planchette moving over the  _ 'NO' _ on the board.

At least Red and Blue could suck it up.

"Whew, glad to hear! Anyways, d'ya, by chance, know when our friend Party Poison's gonna die?"

Kobra kicked him under the table for that one. The instructions clearly stated not to ask the board such big questions! Those were extremely important questions, the answer could ruin someone's life! Especially asking about Poison. Kobra didn't wanna know when Pois was gonna die. That was kind of extremely scary.

Kobra's mouth went dry when the planchette started moving again. Although… it wasn't towards the numbers, as most people would expect for an age or date of death. It was towards the  _ 'YES' _ . Red and Blue knew when Pois was gonna die. That didn't sit right.

Ghoul apparently didn't get the memo from the kick before. He asked, "When're they gonna die then?"

The planchette moved towards the  _ 'NO' _ quickly.

Thank DESTROYA.

_ You're welcome.  _ His head echoed. It still wasn't time to question it, apparently.

Ghoul gave an annoyed huff. "Fine, okay, be that way, asshole."

Before Kobra knew it was happening, the Diner went dark. All the candles they'd lit before sunset were out in a flash. The temperature dropped several degrees, and Kobra's hand's almost came off the planchette when a cold shock went through his body. Luckily, it wasn't enough for his hands to come off. But now the Diner was dark. They couldn't keep playing if they couldn't see the board! Just as Kobra was thinking it, the 2 candles he'd brought over earlier lit up. The board was visible again.

Ghoul, through chattering teeth, mumbled an apology, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just wanted to know!"

The planchette slit across the alphabet, spelling out,  _ 'I-T-S-O-K'. _

Ghoul gave a relieved sigh, "Thanks. Now, um, could you make it less cold?"

The board answered them quickly.  _ 'NO' _ .

And no it was. If anything, the Diner got even colder after Ghoul's stupid question. Why wasn't Kobra the speaker? It wouldn't be freezing if Kobra was the speaker.

_ Then speak. _

Kobra followed his head's instructions before Ghoul could get another word in.

"Any advice for us?"

The planchette took its time moving positions. All the more time for Ghoul to act like he was pissed with Kobra. He silently argued about how HE was the speaker! Lip reading was hard with only 2 candles lit, but Kobra managed to respectfully disagree with him. He got Ghoul to drop it with another harsh kick to his shins. Ghoul put on his best pouty face and shut up, keeping both his hands on the planchette.

Kobra turned his attention back to the board, and it told him that, yes, Red and Blue did have a bit of advice for them. Upon seeing it, Kobra asked, "What advice?"

They watched intently for the board to answer. 

It never did.

-

It never answered because the world melted away. 

Well… melting away was an odd way of putting it. A second ago Kobra was seated in the dark, next to Ghoul, hands on the ouija board, the next he found himself lying on his back, staring up at an endless void of stars. It wasn’t hot or cold, dark or light. He couldn’t feel. He could only see all the stars in the sky. Nothing more.

He sat up. There was nothing.

He turned around. There was  _ a something _ .

" _ DESTROYA _ ."

A low rumbling sound came from the something. His head screamed a wild chorus of  _ 'YESYESYESYESYES' _ , the image of the planchette on the ouija board's  _ 'YES' _ began flashing rapidly before his eyes.

Yes.

Kobra wasn't quite sure what compelled him to stand up and walk towards the something, but  _ something _ did. He walked on and on for hours, days, months even. Or maybe… he walked for a second, a minute. Nothing felt precise. He wasn't even sure what he was walking  _ on _ . The galaxy perhaps? The lack of existence? He got the feeling he wasn't ever going to find out, nor did he feel the need to.

He reached the something. The something was big, bronze and gold, shiny when in the sunlight. Shaped vaguely in the shape of a human head. A warrior. It was a warrior once. Now though, it was reduced to nothing but scrap metal, rubble, and wires and cords tangled all together in the mess of a tragedy. It was beautiful. Kobra brought his hand up to rest on it. The metal was cold underneath his hand, it felt awfully smooth for being as dented up as it was. He wondered what happened to it.

_ None of your concern. _

Kobra lifted his hand off and turned around. Nothing. He turned back to continue his examination on the warrior, but was instead greeted with a pair of people. Both of their hair was styled in the same clean cut bob. One had red hair -  _ brighter than Poison's _ \- and the other, blue. They looked rather similar. 

_ Pornodroids. _

As the thought sounded in his head, he heard the warrior grumble again. It was still here… but where? The only thing in sight were the two droids.

He felt as if he had to ask them something. He couldn't place his finger on what, though. Standing there in silence, just him and the droids was getting no one anywhere. Kobra wanted to know what was going on. He was sure they would, too. They probably-

The droids looked him dead in the eye. Both of them. They were holding each others hands, while their other hands ended up falling on Kobra's shoulders. They were still staring. There wasn't a moment of broken eye contact.  _ YOU WANT ADVICE, DO YOU NOT, KOBRA KID? _

This time his head wasn't so considerate. The message was loud. Too loud, it hurt. But his head was right, he did ask for advice. That was the last thing he remembered after appearing there. Whatever the void of stars was. Maybe… if he listened he could find out why he was here. He nodded his head: Yes, he did want advice.

Before he could say anything, his head started whispering. It was completely incomprehensible. He couldn't make out a single word of it. He could, however, make out the voice that came next. It was high pitched, smooth, pretty. The owner would make a nice singer, he thought.

_ "Life takes unexpected turns. Hold on to what you have. If you have the chance, take it." _

And then all was gone.

-

"Kobra, wake  _ up _ !"

Something was shaking Kobra. He didn't know what was shaking him, but he wanted it to stop. He was trying to process what had just happened and his head was  _ pounding _ . He didn't know why it hurt so bad, but it most certainly did. And the shaking didn’t help with that! The only thing he could remember was 2 pornodroids. 2 pornodroids. Red and Blue. Red and Blue gave him advice. 

_ "Life takes unexpected turns" _

The advice was unexpected. Kobra hadn't seen any pornodroids in years. Not since he’d left Batt City, at least. Red and Blue were probably just figments of his imagination. A silly daydream. Probably from the stupid ouija board. Where was the stupid ouija board… 

"KOBRA, GET UP!"

Most definitely Ghoul's voice. Most definitely pissed off as all hell.

To avoid Ghoul probably killing him and to find out what had happened, Kobra decided to get up. Well, not get up, per se. Just slowly raise his head to see why he was so persistent on getting up for once. It appeared he had just passed out in one of the diner booths. The ouija board was gone, and the sun was just barely starting to rise outside. There was shattered glass everywhere. Melted wax and glass was surrounding him, yet none of it was  _ on _ him. In fact, he seemed to be the one thing the glass was avoiding.

Ghoul, on the other hand, had quite a few nasty grazes and hardened candle wax on him. There were little bits of glass in his hair and on his shoulders. It looked like he’d just fought a candle to the death. In the end, yes the candle had lost, but that didn’t mean Ghoul came out of the fight unscathed.

Kobra didn’t think fighting a candle was what had done any of it, though. 

“What happened ta  _ you _ ?”

Ghoul, while before incredibly angry, now looked relieved. Surprised, maybe.

“You’re not dead!” he grinned, going from shaking him to hugging him in a matter of seconds..

“Well of  _ course _ I’m not dead, why would I be  _ dead _ ?”

Ghoul gestured at the broken glass and wax surrounding him, as if it should’ve been obvious. “I thought the explody candle thing killed you at first.”

“The what?” Kobra glanced around again at the mess. That explained why there was glass and wax everywhere. Ghoul kicked candles around or something. A waste of candles, but at least no one was seriously hurt. Ghoul seemed fine with a few scratches and scrapes. “Oh. Why’d you blow up candles then?”

“I didn’t blow em up!” he said hopping away from Kobra to demonstrate what happened with his arms. “You asked the Ouija for advice, and 2 seconds later,  _ bam _ , you were out  _ cold _ , dude! Then the candles blew out, it was freaky as hell, I couldn’t see anythin’. Then I heard an explosion and I started getting pelted with fuckin hot wax and glass!”

Kobra had to bite back laughter, “That didn’t happen.”

“It  _ did _ , though! I saw it myself! It sounds really really  _ unexpected _ , yeah, but it  _ happened _ , Kobes!”

_ “Hold on to what you have.” _

And then Kobra didn’t have a single doubt about Ghoul’s story. Not anymore, at least. Yeah it was a bit far fetched, but the voices had returned. Red and Blue had returned. He didn’t believe they wouldn’t do something like what Ghoul described. Make him take what he had for granted. The reality check was appreciated. They were right, after all. He shouldn’t be taking Ghoul for granted! Or anyone else, for that matter.

“I. Fine, yeah. I believe you.”

“You don’t actually, though. I probably just sound crazy or somethin’.”

Kobra raised his arms in defense, “No, I actually believe ya! Sounds like the kinda shit Red and Blue would pull…” he said the last sentence more or less to himself. Ghoul either didn’t hear or chose to ignore it.

“Thanks.”

“For  _ what _ , exactly?”

“Believing me. The others woulda called me crazy.”

“Hm.”

Ghoul nodded awkwardly. Despite having been attacked by candles, neither seemed to know what to say after. What  _ did _ people say after being attacked by candles? Hell if Kobra knew, this was his first time. It wasn’t exactly something he did often.

_ “If you have the chance, take it.” _

They spoke again. Leading Kobra to ask himself,  _ ‘What chance…?’ _ As far as Kobra knew, there was only one chance he’d told himself time and time again not to take. Taking that chance wasn’t something Kobra really wanted to do, especially not after the candles’s attack. He didn’t want to tell Ghoul how he felt. That would ruin their friendship!

But… he had the chance. The scene was perfect, too. Well. Perfect for having been attacked by spirits, at least.

The sun was just touching the horizon, turning the sky pretty shades of orange and pink. It was still cool out, yet not freezing. The temperature was comfortable.

He looked up at Ghoul, still standing next to the table, he was looking out the window too.

“You can… sit down.”

Kobra moved over in the seat to make room for Ghoul to sit. When he sat down, he moved closer, resting his head on Kobra’s shoulder. His breathing was heavy.

Kobra didn’t know what to do. His advice was to take the chance when he had it. It seemed this was the perfect moment to tell him but… he wasn’t ready. He hadn’t been ready for the past 2 years, and he still wasn’t. That was okay… right? Yeah, it was. He’d rather sit here raking his fingers through Ghoul’s hair than ruin his relationship with one of his favourite people in the world.

It wasn’t long before he heard Ghoul dozing off, body slowly rising and falling with each breath.

Destroya, he was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Well happy incredibly late holidays to you, I really hope you enjoyed the fic!!
> 
> (I'm so sorry this came a little late and isn't as long as I hoped it would be!)  
> (ALSO if you have an ao3, please tell!! I can go back and gift the work to ya!)


End file.
